Never Gonna Give You Up
by thedoctorintheimpala
Summary: This is the story of how something simple such as trying to talk to someone can change two people's life. Dean Winchester had to share the camp cottage with Castiel Novak. He was uncomfortable with the silence between them, so he decided to give the first step to change that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic.** **I am trying make something kind of funny and cute. **

**English is not my native language, so I am so sorry for my mistakes in grammar and everything. I am trying my best to write everything right.**

**And I have to thanks my friends that kind of pressured me to post my fic. Especially to my friend G (tinypennyrolling), who helped me with almost everything.**

**I guess that is all...Enjoy it :)**

* * *

Castiel entered in the camp's cottage caring the bag in his back. The place was small andmade of wood. But at the same time, it was big enough for two beds and looked confortable. Leaving his bag in the bed closest to the window, Castiel sat and thought for a moment before beginning to unpack his things.

He hadn't brought many things, just what he would need. A few clothes, one book and some comic books, but there was something missing. His asthma inhaler. Even if he didn't need to use, in case of a crise he could die. Throwing the clothes freshly folded from the bed in hope of find it, he heard the door closing.

Castiel turned aroud to see who was it. A boy with short and light brown hair, green eyes and a little taller than him was standing in the front of the closed door smiling widly. "Dude, how this sock ended in your hair?" Putting his hands in his hair, he found that there really was a sock in it. Castiel pulled it off and felt his cheeks becoming hot.

"You are Balthazar's brother, right?" Castiel nodded "I am Dean Winchester"

"Winchester? Gabriel and Balthazar told me a lot of things about you and your brother" Castiel remembered of his olders brothers coming back from the camp and talking about the Winchesters. They looked nice "I am Castiel Novak"

Dean gave him a smile and laid in the empty bed "Your brother told me that this is your first time here" Castiel agreed "Can you tell me why is it your first time in this awesome place?"

"I don't appreciate places like this. I don't like running, fishing or any physicals sports. I prefer reading" he saw Dean lifting his eybrown "My other brother, Michael, had to travel and couldn't leaft me alone. So I came here to stay with Gabriel and Balthazar"

"You will love Sammy. My little brother is a nerdy, just like you" a little smile showed in the corner of Dean's mouth "Oh I was almost forgeting" he took something from his jeans pocket and "Balthazar asked me to give you this" from the small space between Dean's fingers, Castiel saw what was it. His asthma inhaler.

"My asthma inhaler" Castiel took it from Dean "I was looking for this"

"That's why you are wearing a sock hat"

* * *

Dean woke up just in time to get his breakfast without needing to hurry or beg to letting him in. He entered in the cafeteria. The place looked more full of people then the previous times that Dean was there. He took some breads, a glass of milk and wathever that thing that looked like something made with eggs were; and tried to find a place to sit. In one of the tables, he could see Sam.

"Hey Sammy" he sat in the opposite side of his brother

"Dean, could you please don't call me Sammy?" Dean had forgoten that his little brother didn't want to look like that. "I am not a child anymore"

"You will always be my little brother...S-A-M-M-Y" He saw Sam's 4th bitch face, and it means something like 'you are a dick, Dean'. "How it is going with your roommate?" His mouth was full of the mysterious food while he talked.

"This is disgusting, Dean". The only response that he gave to Sam was the roll of his eyes. "Anyway. Well, Gabe is a dick, but he is pretty funny too. Actually, he said that he is Loki now. Apparently, after seeing 'The Avengers' the guy just went tricking everyone and screaming 'Loki'd' after that". Dean knew Gabriel, he liked the guy. But he also knew that Gabe could be a little crazy. "But it's funny seeing him doing it. So, basically, I am having more fun than I expected to have. How about you?"

"Castiel is so fucking shy. The only thing that I see him doing is reading all the fucking time". Dean took a long breath "I know that Balthazar asked me to share the cottage with his brother because he is one of the monitors and, thanks God, he didn't lost his mind to leave the guy with Gabriel". He sipped his milk. "It is just bothering me. Castiel come to a place like this and stay inside all the time. And I just talked to the guy on the first day. After that, I doubt that I heard something coming of his mouth"

"Have you ever tried to say something to him? What don't you talk to him first? As you said, the guy is shy. So you should give the first step". Sam got up from his place. "Uh...and Dean. I didn't know it that you had a mustache"; he said smiling, before leaving the cafeteria.

It took some time for Dean to realise what Sam meant. He had a milk mustache.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is here ! I wrote it a time ago, but I am only posting now because my fic's supervisor, G (tinypennyrolling), was in tests. And I could not rush she, because sadly tests ARE more important than fanfics. But she helped me I am very grateful for that. **

**I wrote this chapter after reading "The Fault in Our Stars". It is a great book and a perfect one if you want cry like a baby. Anyway, I tried to wrote something cute and with a little of humor. But I was too emotional damaged, so I don't know if I achieved my goal**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Dean couldn't stop thinking in what Sam said. Maybe he should try to talk with Castiel, give the first step. But at the same time, he didn't know what to talk with him.

Dean saw Gabriel pushing a guy in the lake. "Hey Gabe". Dean came closer. He waited 'till Gabriel stopped laughing and recovered his breath.

"Hey, Dean-o", Gabriel wiped his eyes from the tears.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, honey. But can we go to another place? Usually people don't stay happy after being Loki'd". Gabriel and Dean went far from the lake. "What you wanna know, sweetheart?"

"How can I start a conversation with your brother?"; Dean tried not to sound creepy.

"My little brother have a stalker now. How cute". Gabriel smiled maliciously. "As you know, my baby brother is fucking shy. If you wanna start a conversation, you should ask him questions".

"Questions, right. But what should I ask him and how do I do this without being creepy?" Dean wanted cause a good impression to Castiel. Being creepy usually didn't help that.

"It's not me who wants to get laid with Cassie"

"I just wanna be more friendly..". He never thought about Castiel in other ways.

"If you say so... Excuse me, I have more important things to do than discuss my brother's love life". Gabriel left and joined to someone that looked like Sam. It was Sam, properly.

Dean waved to his brother before make his way to the cottage. 'Why in Earth Gabe thinks that I like Cas? People can't be friendly anymore?'

He opened the door and saw Cas sitting in the bed, reading like always. "Dude, you are a weeping angel or something?". Dean saw the boy tilding his head and staring him. "Please tell me that you know Doctor Who".

"I am a fan actually". Dean was kind of suprised. He deduced that the boy knew Doctor Who because he was a nerd like his brother, but he was suprised. He didn't expect Cas being a fan. "I just don't understand why am I a weeping angel".

Dean smirked. "Because everytime I am here, you look like a statue. And I suspect that when I am out you throw a party or something".

"So you think that when you are looking at me I can't move. But you just need to blink and I can send you back in time". Dean could see a little smile coming from Cas' mouth. "It looks like you discovered my secret. What are you going to do? Call the Doctor?". Cas puts down the book. Somehow, this small act made Dean very happy.

"Well, I will not have to call him. He is already here. I am the Doctor". Dean sat in his bed.

"Doctor Who?; Cas said and both laughed. "Nice to met you, Doctor".

"You know Cas, you are the most sympathetic weeping angel that I ever met". He saw Cas tilting his head again. "What is wrong?"

"You called me Cas". The boy blushed.

"Sorry. I just–", Cas interupted him.

"I like it". He had genuine smile in his face.

The two stood there in silence for some time. Both not doing anything, just staring the walls or the floor. Dean began to think when he decided that Castiel turned into Cas. And he couldn't give any answer. Anyway, he needed to talk with Castiel, Cas or whatever.

"So...I think we should know each other. I ask, you answer. Then you ask and I answer. Okay?". He saw Cas cheeks becoming a little red "Not in a creepy way".

"It's alright.. Don't worry, you are not being...creppy. It's just that no one ever wanted to know me".

Dean smiled. Cas looked like a nice person. And Dean wanted to find it if he was right about the boy. "Good news for you, buddy. I am not like everyone. Can we start?". Cas nodded. "Great, let's see. Uh...Oh yeah. Gabriel go to the same school that me and Sammy. Why don't you go too?".

"I am home schooled, but it's because I don't want to go to high school. I am socially awkward. I would never find friends there and probably I would be bullied. So I choose to learn from home".

"Come on man, high school it's not that bad. Okay, your turn. Ask me anything".

* * *

Dean and Cas stood chating for a long time. Castiel discovered that Dean was dating a girl called Lisa for two years. That he worked as a mechanic in his father's shop, that he would have to assume the family business, but what he really wanted was to do a mechanic engineer's college.

They were discussing why Martha was a great companion. Dean's arguments were basically that she was a badass and everything. While Castiel's were 'she left all the universe to protect her family' or 'she knew the right time to leave'. Sudenlly Castiel's stomach made a noise. That was embarassing.

Dean gave him a smirk. "I am hungry too. We should go to the cafeteria".

Castiel nodded and the two went to the cafeteria and had some food. They are looking for an empty table when someone waved at them. Dean waved back, "Come on, I want to introduce you to my brother". They gave a few steps. "Right Sammy?". The boy in the table rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me Sammy"; the boy said. Then he turned his eyes to Castiel. "I am Sam...and you are?"

Before Castiel could say his name, Dean said; "Sammy, this is Cas. Cas, this is my little brother, Sammy". Dean sat in front of his brother.

"Nice to meet you, Sam".

"Same. Don't you want to seat?" Castiel nodded and sat next to Dean. Sam turned to his brother. "So your plan is doing well, I suppose". Plan? What plan?

"Shut up, Sammy". Dean said, his mouth full of food.

"Hey, kiddo". Gabriel messed Sam's hair and sat next to him. "Look at we have here. Dean-o and my baby brother Cassie. I see that everithing is going according to the plan". Gabriel smirked. What plan was that? Why he was the only one who didn't know about it?

"Good news, Sammy. Cas is a Doctor Who fan...AND he likes Martha"

Sam smiled. "That's great. I can't understand why people don't like Martha".

"Let's stop, okay?"; Gabriel said while eating and rolling his eyes. "I don't want to make part of this nerdy talk". He stared at his brother. "Hmm, by the way, Balthazar asked me to warn you two, who lock youserlves in the cottage all the day, that tomorrow the monitors will give a warning about 'don't play with fire' stuff. Aparently a stupid kid burnt himself". Castiel was sure that his brother had something with this. "And everybody will have to be in here".

"No problem". Dean said

"Oh, I almost forget it. Everyone will have to be here at 6 am". He said, smirking.

* * *

**Yes, Doctor Who references. And yes I can't understand why people hate Martha, he is badass and everything.**

**I wrote Gabriel and it was awesome. He is really a fun character to write **


End file.
